


客从何处来

by YueLiangHe



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueLiangHe/pseuds/YueLiangHe
Summary: 给动的oc





	客从何处来

“我的白马儿呀你慢些跑啊”

栖长到连自己都算不清自己年岁，总局的人韭菜一般换了一茬又一茬，人间朝代更替如日升日落昼夜不息，史书从竹简变成白纸又出现在荧光屏上，竖排变成横排，字数越来越多笔画越来越简单，甚至与秦遗相遇的时节都快被自己忘掉的时候，方才如梦初醒，顿悟一个浅显的道理：活着就是要尝尽百苦的，从来就没有什么劳什子公平可言。  
秦先生，你没说错，我真的是一只笨鸟。这么简单的道理，我竟然直到现在才想明白。  
但不管想明白还是想不明白，其实都没什么特别要紧的。栖本人也不觉得有什么特别要紧的，或者换句话讲，对于她来说，现如今算得上比较要紧的事，还排在后面，等着她一件一件去做。比如，拾掇拾掇去瞧瞧自己的新上司，好歹给人个面子，免得被针对——其实这也不是什么特殊要紧的，左右不过是再找个新上司。上司这个词还是她从街上人口中听来的——穿着高跟鞋健步如飞的高个子女人，嘴里连珠炮一般说着一串听起来就不太美妙的话。栖并不热衷于探听他人的八卦和隐私，更没有故意为之的打算，奈何这些音节一字一句飘过来钻进她耳朵里，压根儿由不得她。栖过去不太习惯这种说法方式，也听不太明白快速演变的方言。现如今她倒是听得顺畅也说得顺畅——甚至比当地土著还要顺畅。只是有的时候她还是疑惑万分，不无遗憾地想着：这些新东西我不知道，秦先生为什么从来没教过我？  
不过这想法也就只在脑子里过了不到半秒——秦先生都作古好久啦，他所在的朝代，连查阅史书都要翻过厚厚一沓才找得着。没办法，那个时候，连说话习惯都不一样，满口之乎者也，现代人都不会这么用了。只怕这些新词当年还没有被创造出来呢。  
阿栖，这真的不能怪我。秦遗在她耳边小声说话。栖转头去看，入眼的仍是一副熟悉的好样貌——就算放在现在来看也是能直接原地出道的。她从没有见过比秦遗还要好看的人。也许她是曾经见过的，只不过像是好不好看这种根本没有标准答案的，向来是她独断专裁，自己说了算——纵然是他不够好看，那也是最好看。反正也没有人能说什么。

前日天上落了一场大雨，门外盛开的五瓣花叫那透亮的水珠子打残，苟延残喘只怕活不过三个时辰。栖看着可怜，摆着塑料布挡了挡。夜里睡下的时候，窗户被风刮得一阵一阵尖声叫，空气里好大的冷意，直钻进骨头缝里。毕方生于辽阔，长于天地，手握世间千百火，当是烧在高温的白陶瓷罐子里方才能求得半个事事顺遂。因此栖素来觉得落雨是个不太好的征兆——然而当晚秦遗便携酒来拜访。没人比栖更清楚，秦遗已经是个死人了，于是究竟是不是不祥她便也说不太明白。但秦先生来了，总归是好事的吧，所以约莫也不是真的不祥——倒该是真正的幸运才对。  
秦遗泰然自若地坐在桌边，手里抓着一壶酒，并不知道她这些计较——倘若他知道，会说些什么呢？她回忆起秦遗曾经是问过的：笨鸟，你信不信这些？栖便回：从前我总料想祥瑞之说不过无稽之谈，自然是不信的。就算相信又能如何？信了想要的东西就真的能来，想见的人就真的能见，想实现的愿望又真的能实现吗？不过图个安慰罢了。现如今……  
现如今怎样了？秦遗没去问，他当然没问。因为栖也没说——她隐去了这半句，只暗自在心里琢磨，其实那也算不得真的不祥吧？毕竟是秦先生，秦先生总是对我好的。活着的时候秦先生没少关照于我，死掉后秦先生倘若觉得寂寞想要我陪陪他，也自然不是要害我——而是他需要我。既然他需要我，那我便寻他去——这不是理所当然的吗。  
阿栖，我之前教过你。不要轻易相信别人。秦遗在她背后笑着说。  
栖回头去找秦遗的酒杯——已经被他倒了酒，满满当当快要洒出来了。她张了张嘴，一刹那仿佛有千言万语奔腾着涌上来，海浪一样可怕。而她竟变成一个有口难言的漂亮哑巴！为什么是哑巴！嗓子被下了剧毒，半个音节都讲不出来——好像是她自己下的毒，应当不是夹竹桃。  
秦遗等不到她的回答，抬头去看，忽然有些讶异：你怎么……穿着奇怪的衣服？  
我没忘。栖说得又快又模糊，秦遗愣了片刻，方才反应过来她这是在回他的前半句。而栖不知为什么却没再说话。秦遗便不继续发问，只当她今晚嗓子不太舒服。  
栖盯着他的脸，隐秘地叹了口气——她不自觉就放得轻轻的。我怎么偏偏是个哑巴！她在心里反驳，秦先生不是别人。门外静悄悄的，今日竟不是乞巧节。栖有点遗憾，又心想，假如是乞巧节，约莫外面还会更热闹一些，至少会听见姑娘们结伴而来的嬉笑声。可我分明记得，应当是乞巧节，栖又在心里反驳自己，秦先生说过——  
阿栖，你知道今天是什么日子吗？秦遗满上一杯酒，左手捏着杯子递过去：要不要来一杯？虽然比不上你以前喝过的，不过这已经是我能买来的最好的酒了。  
栖没说话，只捏着杯沿接过去，却也不喝酒——尽管没有什么根据，但她总觉得这时候喝酒好像是一种不太好的信号。不能喝，喝过这酒，不就再也没办法见到你了吗？然而她并不发问，只端着看了看，摇了摇头。  
酒杯上的纹路好像是一只青鸟。她心想，青鸟似乎是掌情爱的，我也能养吗？不用很多，一只就可以。  
秦遗敲了敲她的脑袋，笑骂：笨鸟，藏酒的时候倒是挺聪明，怎么偏偏这时候变成小傻子了。他放下手里的酒杯，指着门外的熙熙攘攘：今日是乞巧节，是未出阁的姑娘们向神仙求姻缘的日子。说到这里他转头看向栖：阿栖，你不去看看吗？  
栖不解其意：我不是人，求这些有用吗？  
心诚则灵。秦遗望向门外的灯火，又重复一遍：心诚则灵啊。  
秦遗的酒杯放在桌上再没移动过，水面上盛开着一朵月光编织成的白色花。栖低头去看，却分明是她自己的那张脸。于是她又恨起天上月亮来：为什么不给我看那朵白色花？月亮自上古时代起就不会说话，是个真的哑巴——栖也是个哑巴，哑巴和哑巴也能吵起来吗？  
哑巴和哑巴当然是能吵架的。秦遗仿佛看穿了她在想什么，转头笑了笑，意味深长道：从前你和我说，你不信祥瑞，也不求顺遂。只相信我和你自己。  
这有什么不对吗？栖不知道为什么自己又能说话了，隐隐约约间她觉得天好像快要亮起来，太阳在往上爬，于是便越发急切：我从来都是这样，秦先生你当是知道的。  
秦遗笑着点点头，抬头理了理她的发，却是又问：你知不知道什么是人？  
毕方是妖怪，但也是姑且知道什么是人的。栖顺着他的话回答：人和妖怪大体没有什么不同。只是人生来并无法力，与妖怪相比，寿命最多也不过区区百年。  
阿栖，你说得不对。秦遗叹了口气。  
人是活着的。活着的意思是，允许软弱。  
栖一知半解，站在原地像个死气沉沉的木雕。秦遗没注意，继续道：就比如我，如今想来，我这一生远远称不上毫无遗憾，因此也并非无怨无悔。  
秦先生的遗憾是什么呢？栖张张嘴，不知为什么竟只说出这么短短的一句。  
秦遗定定地望着她的脸半晌，却答非所问：阿栖。  
为什么喊我名字？栖到最后也没得到答案，只望见远处袅袅的炊烟升起，灰蒙蒙的世界在眼前碎成一块一块，朝阳撑不住似的直直坠落下来——栖睁眼的时候，却只瞧见月亮。于是她便始终记恨着这个晚上——秦遗吝啬地再也不肯回答，仿佛这个问题被他忘在了脑后。因此她又万分恶毒地想，既然这样，那么你的酒便再也没有了。  
昨晚那是我这里存着的最后一壶酒。是你自己没有喝，吃亏的是你。反正怨不得我。

我不会再去买酒。栖赌气似的发誓，你就馋着吧，反正以后都没有了。这个不像样的誓言发出去不到半分钟就被她收回——新来的局长长着一张好看的脸。吊诡的就是这个，那张脸的主人才刚刚和栖说出告别，全然不知栖和他赌气没收了所有的酒。  
没想到这么多年过去，我终于还是疯了。栖做梦似的想，仿佛被鬼怪抽走了灵魂，只余一副空荡荡的皮囊。一时间竟不知道自己姓甚名谁，身处何地。回过神来的时候，双脚竟已经踏在超市的白瓷砖上——购物车里塞着两瓶酒，正被自己推着歪歪扭扭向前。  
她盯着脚下的地板砖，记起自己说要请几天假，也记起那张熟悉的脸上陌生的神情——秦先生从来不会这样看着我。他是个作古的人了呀，那自当不是秦先生。然而他真的作古了吗？栖又不甘心地想，倘若真是如此，为何昨日你要来见我？  
索性骗我骗到底，不好吗？

但是决计不会有人比栖更清楚——秦遗是真的死了。她只开了一瓶酒，几口下肚喝得头痛。栖后知后觉，今晚她还没有给自己煮饭，空腹喝酒并不是一个健康的生活习惯。于是她撑着自己的双腿站起来，打算给自己充充饥。  
倏而时间流水般飞速倒退，房间的墙壁无声碎裂，寂寞的黑夜悄悄褪去，太阳在片刻间升起，安静的房间变换成熙熙攘攘的街道。两侧的商贩高声叫卖着，食物的诱人香气自远处缓缓地、缓缓地飘过来，将她沉沉地捕获——栖从未觉得如此饥饿。  
她沿着街道去寻，琢磨着一会买些什么好——要不还是吃面吧，不要加葱。  
栖顺手摸了摸自己的衣服口袋，下一刻却愣在原地，凝固成一座雕塑——竟只找到一把光秃秃的钥匙，连一个铜板都没有。我没有钱……我竟然没有钱！霎时间晴天霹雳，栖万念俱灰，心想这下我真要倒大霉。  
——如果明天我们就会死去，阿栖想做什么？  
有人蹲下身来，对着她伸出一只手。  
——我想和你一起回家。

Fin


End file.
